User blog:Jerryjackson42/Jerry's Blog of Wonder and Mystery
Hello everybody! I'm Jerry, and this is my new blog! I have made 484 edits and counting to pages all around Chowderpedia! I am working as a contributor so that I may become an administrator one day, then I would really be able to help this place! Until then, I will help this place like I have never helped anything before! My Work As mentioned before, I work as a contributor. However, I am no ordinary editor like some guy off the street! I maintain things around this place. I: #Find pages that are in need of more information and give them what they need #Put speedy delete templates on pages that do not have anything to do with Chowderpedia or its affairs #Report users that have made inappropriate edits to Chowerpedia #Mainly make sure everything is up to scratch So there you have it! I help this place so that it becomes good! See you later! Look out for next week's installment of... Jerry's Blog of Wonder and Mystery! (Also look out for my edits and remember, Chowderpedia is growing and needs to be expanded with knowlege as well!) ABOBO 01:11, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Installment 2! Hello again, everybody! And welcome to... Jerry's Blog of Wonder and Mystery! Happy New Year! Happy New Year everybody! 'Looks like another year has rolled by! The years go so fast, that I even can't keep up with the changes! Plus, there were so many fireworks going off in the distance! *sigh* So many people care about the celebrations, but won't even bother to clean up their own street! Which reminds me of a story. I wanted to clean up my street for the occasion, but I was too busy preparing for New Years that I really didn't get to it! Anyway, on to the normal stuff. Ever-Growing Edits! I have made, since last week, which was 01:11, December 28, 2010 (UTC), 544 edits compared to 484 edits! That is 60 edits this week alone! Man, how fast things grow these days. However, it was mostly adding picures and categories. But one thing that really gets my goat is this: the rate that people are editing Chowderpedia these days! They are probably off at some other wikia editing their pants off! They could be over here, helping out the little guy (Chowderpedia)! But, I guess people will edit when they want to, and there's nothing that we can do to stop that. But for me, I'm going all the way, baby! Added Pictures! I have added two more pictures for my new gallery! They can be seen here and here. Or, (an alternative way) view my gallery on my user profile! To find those pictures, hold down the Ctrl button and press F, type in 04/01/2011 and there you go! See you later! Look out for next week's installment of... Jerry's Blog of Wonder and Mystery! (Also look out for my edits and remember, Chowderpedia is growing and needs to be expanded with knowlege as well!) ABOBO 00:57, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts